Under Compulsion Marriage
by alexssucchi
Summary: An INFINITE Fanfiction. MyungJong fic. Sebuah kisah yang menceritakan kehidupan Lee Sungjong dan Kim Myungsoo yang diperjodohkan dengan paksaan orangtua. Lee Sungjong menolaknya dengan tegas. Sayangnya, tidak ada penolakan dari Myungsoo. Ketika akhirnya tinggal bersama, banyak hal yang terjadi dan itu selalu membuat Sungjong merasa frustrasi. Next Chap 3 UP!
1. Prologue

Banyak orang bilang kalau masa muda itu harus dihabiskan dengan yang namanya bersenang-senang. Entah apapun caranya. Jika kamu bisa senang karena menari, maka menarilah. Jika kamu bisa senang karena menyanyi, maka menyanyilah. Jika kamu bisa senang karena berguling-guling, maka berguling-gulinglah. Asal jangan berguling-guling di tempat yang memiliki kemiringan derajat. Dekat jurang, misalnya. Yang ada, bukannya senang, malah raga yang tertinggal di dasar jurang. Walau tentunya tidak akan ada orang yang senekad itu.

Kembali ke topik.

Seperti yang dituliskan sebelumnya, lakukan apapun untuk bersenang-senang dan menghabiskan masa muda dengan senyuman. Tentunya, masih ada batasan. Jangan merasa senang saat berjudi, salah satunya. Hal itu bukannya menyenangkan, malah merugikan. Dan lain-lain.

Tapi namanya juga anak muda, pastinya selalu dikhawatirkan oleh orangtua masing-masing. Pikiran yang tertanam pada para orangtua sendiri adalah bahwa anak muda itu masih tidak bisa apa-apa serta masih bergantung pada orangtua. Dan dengan pemikiran yang seperti itulah, para orangtua kebanyakan sangat sulit untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa anaknya sudah menjemput usia dewasa. Dimana mereka bisa memutuskan segala hal yang menurut mereka baik atau benar.

Dan juga pemikiran tersebut dapat memengaruhi tindakan serta perilaku orangtua terhadap anaknya. Susah melepas anaknya untuk keluar rumah, memberi batas jam malam, melarangnya untuk pergi jauh-jauh, bahkan memutuskan siapa yang lebih berhak untuk menjadi pendamping anaknya.

Saya bukannya ingin membuat cerita mengenai masalah keseharian antara orangtua dan anak. Tapi karena hal ini―orangtua yang bersifat protektif dan terlalu memikirkan masa depan si anak―menimpa tokoh utama cerita ini.

Pemuda bernama Lee Sungjong.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **A request-fanfiction from my colleague in work, Fahma. She made the main idea of this story.**_

 _ **Idea belong to**_ _ **FahmaLKim**_

 _ **Story belong to**_ _ **alexssucchi**_

 _ **Characters belongs to**_ _ **Allah and their parents or families.**_

 _ **An Infinite Fanfiction**_

 ** _With Romance, Drama, and Humor Genres_**

 ** _T-Rated_**

 **Kisah mengenai perjodohan antara Lee Sungjong dan Kim Myungsoo dikarenakan masalah yang menimpa keluarga Sungjong. Sungjong yang memiliki jiwa yang bebas, menolak dengan tegas perjodohan tersebut yang sayangnya diabaikan oleh pihak keluarganya. Di sisi lain, Kim Myungsoo malah menerima perjodohan tersebut tanpa banyak kata. Dan ketika mereka diresmikan sebagai pasangan yang belum menikah** **―** **berkendala pendidikan** **―** **dan ditempatkan di bawah atap yang sama, ada banyak hal yang terjadi dan itu membuat Lee Sungjong frustasi. Apa sajakah hal tersebut?**

.

.

.

 _ **Warning!**_

 _ **This story contain BL (BoyxBoy) or Yaoi, Sho-ai, too formal words, difficult sentences to understand ('Cause I use the novel-translated language), too dramatic, repeated-words, and out of character (I guess, 'cause I don't really know, tho).**_

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

.

.

.

Lee Sungjong memandang kedua telapak tangannya yang bertautan dengan bosan. Sesekali ia menghela napas lalu memainkan kedua tangannya seolah hal tersebut bisa menyenangkannya dan menghilangkan bosan serta kantuk yang sedang menimpanya. Sesekali pula ia membuat serta menggerakkan jari-jarinya seolah itu adalah figur manusia yang sedang melakukan adu tinju menggunakan ibu jarinya dengan alas di atas meja.

"Sayang."

Sungjong menoleh dan menemui wanita cantik yang sangat dicintainya sedang melangkah dengan anggun menuju ke arahnya. Ia menyelesaikan sesi tinju jarinya dan bangkit dari kursi meja makan lalu menyambut uluran tangan wanita itu. Pemuda itu memeluknya dengan erat dan mengecup pipi halus wanita itu dengan lembut.

" _Eomma_ ~" Sungjong mengeluarkan suaranya yang terdengar seperti merengek.

Wanita yang dipanggil Ibu itu tersenyum sedih. Ia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya ke pipi anaknya yang menggembung―benar-benar menyiratkan ekspresi merajuk. Wanita paruh baya tanpa kerutan di wajahnya itu menatap anaknya sedih, merasa tidak bisa apa-apa lagi sebagai seorang Ibu.

"Nak, Sungjong-ku yang paling tampan," setidaknya ia akan membuat anaknya sedikit senang dengan kalimat pujiannya. "Kita sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Ini adalah pilihan satu-satunya. Tak ada jalan keluar lain."

Pemuda bermarga Lee itu memperjelas ekspresi merajuknya dengan air mata berkaca-kaca. "Pasti ada jalan keluar, Bu," Ia melepas tangan halus sang Ibu dari pipinya. Menoleh kesana-kemari seolah mewaspadai sesuatu. "Contohnya, aku bisa kabur dari sini. Sekarang juga."

"Dan meninggalkan Ibu beserta Ayahmu kesulitan disini?" Ibu Lee tersenyum kecut.

Sungjong yang mendengar itu serta melihat ekspresi yang Ibunya buat, langsung tertohok hatinya. "Bukan itu maksudku!" Ia menggeleng keras. "Ibu dan Ayah. **Kita** bisa kabur dari sini."

Kali ini Ibunya yang menggeleng. "Kamu tahu kita tidak bisa."

Sungjong melempar jauh-jauh fakta itu dan masih berpikir mengenai cara-cara untuk kabur dari situasi semacam ini.

"Ibu tahu kalau hal ini tidak normal, kan?" Rajukannya masih belum berhenti. "Tentunya Ibu tidak ingin menenggelamkanku dalam hal seperti ini, kan?"

Kemudian hanya diam yang mewarnai suasana sepi di dapur kala itu. Tidak ada kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Nyonya Lee. Ada macam-macam ekspresi yang menghias wajahnya, sedih, takut, merasa bersalah. Semua itu kentara sekali di wajah cantiknya.

Sedangkan Sungjong melihat Ibunya tidak percaya. Kalimat sanggahan atau penolakan tidak dituturkan Ibunya. Apa itu berarti Ibunya menyetujui hal _ini_? Matanya terbelalak saat kalimat itu melintas di pikirannya. Benarkah seperti itu? Ibunya membiarkannya terjebak dalam hal rumit ini?

"Ini semua terasa seperti―"

Kalimat yang akan Sungjong lontarkan terpotong saat pintu yang membatasi dapur serta ruang makan dengan ruang tamu dibuka dengan cepat dan dengan suara yang tidak terlalu halus.

"Kim Sungjong?"

Mendengar nama itu, Sungjong langsung mengambil sendok di atas meja yang dekat dengan tangannya dan melemparnya dengan cepat ke arah orang yang membuka pintu. Orang yang menjadi sasaran tidak siap untuk menerima serangan dadakan itu dan menghasilkan rona kemerahan di dahinya―dikarenakan sendok tadi.

"Aduh!" Orang itu mengelus dahinya yang terasa sakit dan nyeri. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Sungjong menunjuk marah orang itu. "Jangan **sekalipun** kau menyebutku dengan panggilan itu!"

"Lee Sungjong!" Teriak Nyonya Lee. Sungjong terkaget-kaget mendengar nada keras Ibunya yang belum pernah ia dengar. "Apa yang kamu lakukan?!"

Wanita itu berlari mendekati orang yang jadi sasaran lempar sendok itu serta memandang dahinya yang memerah dengan khawatir. Ia kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sungjong. "Hal seperti ini, Ibu baru sadar kalau ternyata kamu sekejam itu sampai tega melempar sendok ke arahnya!"

Sungjong melihat Ibunya tidak mengerti. Dia kemudian merasakan kemarahan di dalam hatinya. "Orang itu―"

Teriakan itu berhenti saat teriakan Nyonya Lee menyahutnya. "Lee Sungjong!"

Pemuda itu terdiam―masih dengan ekspresi tidak percaya dan ketidakmengertiannya. "Saat semua ini selesai, kamu harus minta maaf padanya!" Ibunya kemudian pergi sambil menarik orang itu pergi dari dapur.

Sekilas. Hanya sedetik. Namun Sungjong tahu, ada senyuman kecil terpatri di wajah orang itu saat pintu dapur bergerak menutup. Dan Sungjong pun tahu, senyuman itu diarahkan dengan jelas kepadanya.

1-0.

**(^▽^)**

Mata sipit itu membuka. Bola matanya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan. Saat menemukan benda hitam di sebelahnya, sang pemilik mata memilih untuk memejamkan matanya kembali dan berdo'a dalam hati.

 _Ya Tuhan, aku sedang bermimpi, 'kan? Buatlah aku sedang bermimpi, Tuhan. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Aku bermimpi, bermimpi, bermimpi._

Kalimat tersebut terus diulangnya dalam hati. Tangannya bergerak gelisah di atas dadanya. Kegelisahannya semakin menjadi-jadi saat ia merasa benda hitam itu mulai bergerak. Matanya terpejam dengan alis yang mengkerut. Keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya. Ia bisa merasakan kehangatan namun tidak membuatnya nyaman yang berasal dari benda hitam itu.

 _Barang ghaib, barang ghaib, selamatkan aku, Tuhan!_

"Apa _sih,_ yang sebenarnya kamu pikirkan dengan keras sampai alismu mengkerut begitu?" Suara di sebelahnya membuatnya menghela napas panjang―maksudnya, benar-benar panjang.

Bukan helaan napas lega, tapi helaan napas jengkel.

 _Aku akan memastikan untuk lebih sering ke kuil_ _―_ _kalau perlu setiap hari sehingga Tuhan akan mau mengabulkan permintaanku._

Pemuda itu membuka matanya dan menemukan wajah tampan di atasnya, hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Untungnya ia tidak bergerak ke depan. Bergerak sedikit saja, hilang sudah keperawanan bibir manisnya.

 _Namja_ imut itu bisa merasakan napas berbau _mint_ dari orang yang sedang menatap matanya. Seraya memikirkan betapa nikmatnya bau itu dan menebak-nebak jenis pasta gigi apa yang dipakai pemuda itu, Sungjong mengangkat tangannya menuju belakang leher lelaki itu.

Jari-jarinya merasakan halusnya rambut yang ada di bagian belakang leher atas lelaki itu―lagi-lagi memikirkan _shampoo_ apa yang digunakan lelaki itu. Ia menarik leher itu ke atas―entah kenapa pemiliknya patuh-patuh saja. Kedua tangan Sungjong memegang kepala itu di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

Suasana menjadi terkesan intens saat mereka melihat satu sama lain dengan pikiran yang bertolak belakang. Mereka berbagi napas. Sungjong tersenyum yang dibalas senyuman juga oleh lelaki itu. Kemudian Sungjong merekatkan pegangannya di kepala _namja_ itu. Dan kemudian dilancarkanlah rencana yang telah ia susun baik-baik di pikirannya.

Dukk!

"Aduh!" Rintih lelaki _good-looking_ itu. Menjauhkan badannya dari Sungjong dan mengelus dahinya yang kini kemerahan.

"Andai saja kau bisa mati hanya dengan benturan seperti itu." Sungjong mendecih kemudian berguling ke kiri―membelakangi lelaki yang sedang mengeluh kesakitan.

"Ini sudah kedua kalinya!" Keluh lelaki itu dengan nada tidak suka.

"Lalu?" Balas Sungjong cuek bebek.

Lelaki itu menarik tubuh Sungjong untuk kembali ke hadapannya. Sungjong berusaha menepis tangan itu, namun tidak bisa. Jadi ia pasrah―semudah itulah Sungjong menyerah.

"Lihat ini!" Lelaki itu menunjuk dahinya yang kemerahan ke depan wajah Sungjong―yang kemudian dijauhkan lagi karena Sungjong sudah memasang kuda-kuda untuk menggigit dahinya. "Kubilang lihat, bukan gigit!"

Sungjong mencibir. Lelaki itu menghela napas.

"Baiklah. Kamu yang memulai duluan." Sungjong mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung.

"Aku dengar dari _Ahjumma_ Lee kalau kamu―" lelaki itu menunjuk sisi samping perutnya. "―geli di bagian ini."

Sungjong melotot. Untuk apa Ibunya memberitahu _namja_ brengsek ini tentang kelemahannya?!

Bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, Sungjong memasang kuda-kuda pencegahan apapun menyentuh bagian perutnya. Lelaki di depannya tersenyum geli.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak akan membalasmu hari ini." Lelaki itu tertawa pelan sambil mengibaskan tangannya untuk membuat suasana menjadi santai.

Suasana yang dibuatnya memengaruhi Sungjong. Perlawanan yang telah ia buat melemah. Melihat itu, _namja_ itu menyeringai.

"Atau tidak."

Kalimat terakhir itu mengawali serangan ke perut Sungjong. Sungjong yang telah lengah kini melotot lagi dan berusaha untuk menahan tangan-tangan itu menyentuh perutnya.

"Hentikan!" Sungjong teriak dalam bisiknya. Ia tahu kalau sekarang masih malam dan orang-orang di rumahnya sedang tertidur nyenyak―dia tidak mau mengganggu mereka.

"Rasanya aku tidak mau." Cekikikan, orang itu terus berusaha untuk menggapai perut Sungjong.

 _Dasar Iblis!_ Sungjong melawan sambil berteriak dalam hati―ia tidak bisa berteriak dengan lisannya―dengan kesal. Ia menyesal sudah terjebak dalam suasana yang diciptakan lelaki itu dan menurunkan pertahanannya.

"Kim Myungsoo!" Sungjong berteriak dalam bisiknya lagi, meminta kepada Kim Myungsoo untuk menghentikannya dengan memanggil namanya. "Berhenti!"

Dalam sekejap, Myungsoo menghentikan serangannya. Ia menatap Sungjong dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kemudian tatapan itu berubah dengan cepat menjadi tatapan puas disertai senyum jahil yang menurut Sungjong amat-sangat menyebalkan.

"Akhirnya, kamu mau memanggil namaku." Ujar Myungsoo masih dengan senyum jahilnya.

Sungjong mendecih. "Untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya."

Dan hal selanjutnya, membuat Sungjong terkaget-kaget. Dia dengan tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dari Myungsoo ditahan dengan kedua tangan besar milik Myungsoo dan didorong menempel ke dinding yang ada di samping kiri tempat tidur mereka. Sungjong bisa merasakan punggungnya yang sedikit perih karena benturan dengan dinding, ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap Myungsoo. Sekarang Myungsoo memasang wajah serius, namun masih ada senyum disana―yang lebih terlihat seperti senyum jahat di mata Sungjong―sambil menatap Sungjong dalam-dalam.

"Kamu," Myungsoo memecahkan keheningan yang sempat menemani mereka. "Adalah calon istriku. Saat kita lulus, namamu bukan lagi Lee Sungjong. Namamu akan menjadi Kim Sungjong."

"Seolah aku mau saja," Sungjong menatap tajam pipi Myungsoo―tidak ingin menatap mata Myungsoo. "Lagipula kau masih menggunakan 'akan'. Banyak yang pasti terjadi sebelum 'akan'."

"Kalau begitu, aku ganti," Myungsoo mengeratkan pegangannya di bahu Sungjong, membuat Sungjong meringis. "Namamu **pasti** menjadi Kim Sungjong."

"Dasar tidak berguna."

"Dan yang tidak berguna ini akan menjadi suamimu."

"Cih!"

"Kuingatkan kau," Sungjong memerhatikan ada perubahan kata ganti orang kedua disana. "Kau dijodohkan denganku karena orangtuamu yang sedang kesusahan―aku tidak akan membahas jenis kesusahan apa itu, tapi ingatlah. Kau yang tinggal disini bersamaku saja sudah termasuk keberuntungan buatmu. Sudah pasti nantinya kau akan bergantung padaku dan keluargaku. Dan tentunya akan membuatmu berterima kasih kepada kami."

Kemudian sunyi senyap. Kesunyian itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan dimaksudkan oleh Myungsoo untuk membuat Sungjong memikirkan baik-baik kalimatnya.

"Aku―" Myungsoo mendengarkan. "Aku akan mencari pekerjaan dan mencari kehidupan untukku dan orangtuaku."

Myungsoo terbelalak.

"Aku tidak akan bergantung kepadamu. Aku tidak akan bergantung kepada keluargamu," Sungjong akhirnya menatap mata Myungsoo. "Dan setelah semua ini selesai, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau namaku **tidak** akan pernah berubah."

"Kau―" Myungsoo menatap Sungjong. "―benar-benar keras kepala."

Myungsoo menjauhkan dirinya dari Sungjong dan melepaskan cengkeramannya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa saja yang akan kamu lakukan," Myungsoo menjeda kalimatnya. "Tapi kemungkinan untuk merubah namamu tidak akan hilang. Karena semua yang kamu lakukan―"

Myungsoo menolehkan kepalanya kepada Sungjong dengan santai. "Pasti akan sia-sia."

Setelah kalimat itu, Myungsoo berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kamar. "Selamat malam dan selamat tidur, **Lee** Sungjong. Banyak istirahat sebelum memulai hari esok denganku di sekolah yang sama, ya~"

Seiring kalimat itu terucap, Myungsoo menutup pintu kamar dengan pelan seolah ingin membuat suasana menjadi _creepy_.

Yang sangat berefek kepada Sungjong.

Bukan _creepy_ karena pintunya yang ditutup perlahan. Tapi kalimat Myungsoo yang mengingatkannya akan sebuah fakta buruk bahwa besok mereka akan berada di satu sekolah yang sama.

Sungjong bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia menatap tangannya. Kenapa nasibnya bisa sesial ini, _sih_? Dia merebahkan tubuhnya kemudian memandang langit-langit kamar.

 _Haruskah aku mulai ke kuil besok? Mungkin aku akan mengambil beberapa kertas mantra untuk pelindung dari kesialan._

Ia menutup wajahnya menggunakan telapak tangan. "Ya Tuhan..."

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **A/N :**_

Hello! Dengan author disini!

Siapapun yang telah membaca fanfic buatan saya, saya mengucapkan, _doumo, arigatou gozaimassucchi~  
_ Hello Fahma, wassup? Nih, udah kuserahkan skripsiku. Walau masih banyak kekurangan. Heuheu. ~( `w')~

Saya bukan author baru di FFn, cuma akun dan fandomnya aja yang baru, hehe. Tapi tentunya masih banyak kekurangan, yak? :'3

Maaf kalau misalnya pembaca kurang merasa nyaman saat membaca Fanfic ini. Karena saya masih baru banget di fandom ini dan sebenernya diseret sama Pahma untuk masuk ke fandom ini. :'3 *fitnah

Ya udah deh. Gitu aja. Gatau harus bilang apalagi. :'D payah, ya?

Oh iya, apa ada yang baca fic ini juga merupakan penggemar SEVENTEEN? Bisa engga kita PM-PM-an gitu bahas orang-orang ini? *modus

Udah deh. Sekian. Salam~

 **alexssucchi**


	2. The Beginning of Revealed Problem

_**A request-fanfiction from my colleague in work, Fahma. She made the main idea of this story.**_

 _ **Idea**_ __ _ **FahmaLKim**_

 _ **Story**_ __ _ **alexssucchi**_

 _ **Characters**_ __ _ **Allah and their parents or families.**_

 _ **An Infinite Fanfiction**_

 **Kisah mengenai perjodohan antara Lee Sungjong dan Kim Myungsoo dikarenakan masalah yang menimpa keluarga Sungjong. Sungjong yang memiliki jiwa yang bebas, menolak dengan tegas perjodohan tersebut yang sayangnya diabaikan oleh pihak keluarganya. Di sisi lain, Kim Myungsoo malah menerima perjodohan tersebut tanpa banyak kata. Dan ketika mereka diresmikan sebagai pasangan yang belum menikah** **―** **berkendala pendidikan** **―** **dan ditempatkan di bawah atap yang sama, ada banyak hal yang terjadi dan itu membuat Lee Sungjong frustasi. Apa sajakah hal tersebut?**

 _ **This story contain BL, Yaoi, Sho-ai, typos,**_ _ **full of EYD, too formal words, difficult sentences to understand ('Cause I use the novel-translated language), too dramatic, repeated-words, and out of character (I guess, 'cause I don't really know, tho).**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 2 : Lee Sungjong's Background, The Beginning of Revealed Problem**

Lee Sungjong hanyalah pemuda biasa. Ia lahir di lingkungan yang biasa. Di keluarga yang biasa. Dan segala sesuatu lain yang bisa dikatakan biasa-biasa saja. Karena serba biasa, ia juga jadi menjalani kesehariannya dengan tampang yang biasa. Bahkan sekarang Sungjong sedang menulis sebuah daftar yang berisi tentang sesuatu yang biasa. Entah bagaimana ia bisa melakukan hal itu.

Biasa yang dimaksud disini adalah tepat di garis yang dinamakan rata-rata. Tidak di atas rata-rata apalagi di bawahnya.

Ia sendiri juga berteman dengan orang yang semuanya biasa, di sekolahnya yang biasa, dengan guru yang biasa, juga nilai yang biasa.

Sungjong memainkan _ballpoint_ -nya sambil terus memikirkan kira-kira apalagi bagian dari dirinya yang biasa-biasa saja. Ia memiringkan kepalanya. Dengan malas ia melempar alat tulis berisi tinta itu dari tangannya. Ia berdiri dan berjalan ke luar kamar tanpa mau repot-repot mengambil _ballpoint_ -nya yang menggelinding jatuh dari atas meja belajarnya, setelah melemparkannya dengan asal.

Ia menuju ruang tamu dan menduduki sofa yang juga diduduki seorang _namja_ yang sedang memakan cemilan di tangannya sambil menonton televisi. Sungjong merebut cemilan itu dari tangan pemuda itu dan memakannya tanpa meminta izin dari si pemilik. Sedangkan pemiliknya hanya tersenyum maklum.

Kemudian laki-laki itu mendorong Sungjong jatuh dari posisinya dan naik ke atasnya. Yang didorong tidak memedulikannya dan tetap memusatkan perhatiannya pada televisi dan cemilan di tangannya. Laki-laki yang menindihnya memeluk Sungjong dengan erat.

Membuat Sungjong terganggu.

"Biasanya aku hanya diam. Tapi kali ini aku benar-benar merasa sesak," Sungjong menyikut lelaki itu di bagian dada. "Lepaskan dan menyingkirlah, Lee Sungyeol."

Yang dimaksud hanya senyum-senyum. "Kamu hangat sekali, aku tidak mau melepaskanmu," kemudian ia menyentil dahi Sungjong. "Dan kamu masih melupakan cara untuk memanggil seseorang yang lebih tua."

Sungjong melotot. "Lepaskan, Sungyeol― _hyung_ ," ia berusaha lepas dari pelukan ketat itu. "Sekarang aku sudah memanggilmu begitu, cepat lepaskan."

Sungyeol terbahak sambil menggosok rambut Sungjong dengan kasar. "Duh, _dongsaeng_ -ku yang imut."

Sungjong melempar tubuh Sungyeol jatuh dari sofa setelah ia bisa melepaskan tangan Sungyeol. Yang dilempar hanya bisa mengaduh sambil mengelus pinggangnya. Ia melirik Sungjong yang dengan santainya kembali duduk dan kembali ke aktivitasnya yang sempat terganggu. Tidak memedulikan sedikitpun korbannya.

Sungyeol berdiri sambil menggeleng. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa bisa kenal dengan orang sepertimu."

Sambil tetap menonton televisi, Sungjong membalas, "Kalau kamu tidak mau berkenalan denganku lagi, pergilah."

Sungyeol meringis. "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, kamu tahu?"

"Tidak peduli yang mana maksudmu, tapi arti dari kalimatku juga akan tetap sama."

Tertawa, Sungyeol merasa ingin menangis saat itu juga. Kenapa bisa ia akrab dengan orang yang _uncaring_ seperti ini, sih?

"Kita 'kan sudah berteman sejak kecil, kenapa tidak mencoba untuk memperlakukanku dengan sedikit halus?" Sungyeol duduk di samping Sungjong. Tangannya bergerak hendak mengambil cemilan yang dipegang Sungjong, yang langsung ditepis. Cemilan itu sebenarnya milik siapa, sih? Sungyeol merengek di dalam hati.

"Aku tidak ingin memperlakukan orang dengan cara yang berbeda-beda," Sungjong menatap sebentar kepada Sungyeol yang agak merengut. "Karena aku terlalu malas untuk melakukan hal itu."

Sungyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu menonton televisi bersama dengan Sungjong.

Sebenarnya, Sungjong tidak sungguh-sungguh mengucapkan kalimat yang baru saja diujarkannya. Bagi Sungjong, Sungyeol adalah sosok yang istimewa di hidupnya selain orangtuanya. Sungyeol adalah sahabat berharga baginya. Ia sebenarnya sudah memperlakukan Sungyeol dengan cara yang berbeda. Tapi tampaknya Sungyeol terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya.

"Dimana _ahjumma_ dan _ahjusshi_?" Pertanyaan Sungyeol membuyarkan pikiran Sungjong.

"Entahlah. Ketika aku pulang sekolah, mereka sudah tidak ada di rumah."

Sungyeol mengangguk-angguk sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Menemukan foto dirinya dan Sungjong yang masih kecil sedang bermain pasir pantai dipigurakan dengan baik di atas sebuah _buffet_ berukuran sedang. Sungyeol membentuk senyum di bibirnya melihat salah satu kenangan masa kecilnya bersama Sungjong.

Ia menatap Sungjong yang fokus menonton acara televisi di sampingnya. Padahal dulu Sungjong adalah anak yang bersikap manis padanya. Kenapa sekarang ia malah jadi pemuda datar yang sangat jarang menanggapi kalimat Sungyeol.

Pernah suatu hari ia menanyakannya, Sungjong hanya menimpali bahwa ia menganggap apa yang dikatakan Sungyeol tidak penting untuk ditanggapi atau bahkan didengarkan. Alhasil, Sungyeol pulang dengan tetesan air mata, membuat bingung orang-orang di rumahnya.

Jari-jarinya memainkan rambut Sungjong. Mungkin kali ini Sungjong akan mendengarkannya.

"Jongie."

Sungjong menoleh sedetik. Sungyeol menghela napas.

"Aku―bulan depan, aku dan keluargaku akan pindah rumah." Sungyeol membuka topik dengan kalimat yang berhasil membuat Sungjong mengganti obyek perhatiannya.

"Apa?" Sungjong memasang ekspresi terkejut yang tidak terlalu kentara.

Sungyeol menggaruk tengkuknya. " _Appa_ , maksudku pekerjaan _Appa_ yang mengharuskan kami untuk pindah rumah," Ia menatap bungkus cemilan di tangan Sungjong. "Kami akan pindah ke luar kota."

Sungjong memandang Sungyeol dengan tatapan ngeri. Ia tidak ingin sahabat baiknya meninggalkannya disini sendirian. Ia tidak akan membiarkannya.

Belum sempat ia melontarkan kalimat protes. Ia mendengar pintu rumah terbuka dengan sepasang pria dan wanita yang berjalan tergesa ke arah Sungjong. Sungjong memerhatikan mereka dengan bingung.

" _Appa? Eomma?_ " Sungjong berdiri dari duduknya. "Ada apa? Kenapa terburu-buru seperti itu?"

"Kemasi barang-barangmu, Jongie." Ibunya memerintah dengan cepat.

"Untuk apa?" Sungjong menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

Kalimat yang diucapkan Nyonya Lee, ibu Sungjong, berikutnya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sungjong cukup untuk membuat Sungjong dan Sungyeol diam di tempat dengan keterkejutan.

"Kita akan pindah rumah."

\\(^◦^)/

" _Eomma_ tidak bilang jauh-jauh hari."

Wanita itu hanya menatap anaknya yang sedari tadi mengeluh dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Kalau saja, _Eomma_ mau bilang," Sungjong menatap ke luar jendela mobil taksi, tidak menghiraukan tatapan ibunya. "Aku pasti akan mengusahakan sesuatu, jadi kita tidak perlu terlibat dalam hal ini."

Ia menoleh ke kaca spion mobil untuk menatap bayangan _Appa_ -nya. "Aku bahkan tidak sempat mengatakan apa-apa pada Sungyeol tadi. Berpamitan dengan pantas pun, tidak."

Sungjong menggeleng, melepaskan tangan ibunya yang memegang bahunya. Ia menyesali keadaan ini, sungguh.

Orangtuanya yang terlibat hutang dan sudah tidak sanggup untuk membayarnya. Membuat mereka harus meminta tolong kepada teman Ayahnya. Tapi tidak ada yang mau dimintai tolong, kecuali satu orang yang bernama Tuan Kim. Tidak secara cuma-cuma, ada hal yang harus mereka lakukan demi mendapatkan bantuan dari Tuan Kim itu.

Dan itu adalah dengan membuat anak dari Tuan Kim untuk kembali menyukai gadis atau perempuan. Tuan Kim selalu dilanda kegelisahan setiap hari, ketakutan akan nasib anaknya di masa depan jika ia membiarkan anaknya untuk menjadi seseorang yang menyukai sesama jenis.

Dengan itu, ia meminta orangtua Sungjong untuk menjodohkan anaknya dengan Sungjong. Dengan tujuan, supaya anaknya menyadari kalau menyukai laki-laki itu tidak sebagus yang ia bayangkan. Dan membuatnya kembali menyukai perempuan. Yang membuat Sungjong frustrasi adalah kenapa orangtuanya setuju dengan persyaratan tersebut.

Belum lagi saat ia mendengar kabar itu bersama dengan Sungyeol, Sungyeol langsung berdiri serta meninggalkan tempat tinggal mereka setelah berpamitan ke orangtua Sungjong. Ia hanya tersenyum tidak ikhlas ke arah Sungjong. Apakah pemuda itu ingin mengatakan kalau ia merasa jijik dengan keadaan Sungjong sekarang? Hal ini 'kan, bukan kesalahannya.

Sungjong menghela napas. Kenapa ia harus terlibat dengan hal serumit ini? Apa salahnya di masa lalu? Beberapa menit yang lalu ia merasa hubungannya dengan Sungyeol akan baik-baik saja, hingga kemudian orangtuanya membawa kabar buruk bagi persahabatannya. Secepat inikah ia harus menerima nasib buruk bagi hubungan mereka?

Ingin rasanya Sungjong menangis. Tapi ia tidak ingin memperburuk keadaannya dengan mengeluarkan air mata dan ingus. Ia tidak membawa tisu. Dia tidak ingin menggunakan bajunya sebagai media yang digunakan untuk mengusap salah satu atau bahkan kedua hal yang telah disebut sebelumnya. Lagipula rasa pusing yang dihasilkan setelah menangis akan membuat _mood_ Sungjong makin buruk. Jadi ia memilih untuk tetap diam.

Ia menggaruk hidungnya. Sesekali mengintip apakah ibunya masih menatapnya, yang ternyata memang masih beliau lakukan. Sungjong merasa tidak enak. Bukannya ia ingin menolak—maksudnya, memang benar ia bermaksud untuk menolak hal yang dipaksakan kepadanya, tapi ia tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti hati ibunya. Ini semua salah, harusnya ibunya tahu akan hal ini.

"Tidak ada jalan lain, seperti itu, 'kan?" Sungjong berkata tanpa sadar sambil menunduk.

Ibunya mengerjap. Saat menyadari maksud Sungjong, ia hanya mengangguk sedih. Sungjong memandang bagian belakang kursi sopir dengan kecewa. Andai mereka memberitahu Sungjong, setidaknya ia akan dapat melakukan sesuatu yang—ahh, berandai-andai pun tidak akan ada gunanya. Semuanya sudah terjadi, mau nasib buruk atau baik, toh semuanya sudah terlimpah kepadanya. Ia hanya perlu menjalani kisahnya walau ia tidak senang akan hal itu.

Barangkali ia bisa menemukan hikmah di akhir cerita. Itu pun kalau akhir ceritanya berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkannya. Ah. Pokoknya ia hanya perlu menjalani ini dan kemudian mencari jalan lain untuk keluar dari hal ini nantinya.

Ia hanya perlu membuat anak Tuan Kim itu jatuh cinta kepada gadis, 'kan? Sungjong meringis. Bukan hal optimis yang ada di pikirannya. Ia rasa ini tidak akan mudah.

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah Tuan Kim, Sungjong habiskan dengan memikirkan cara-cara yang mungkin dapat berpengaruh.

\\(^◦^)/

Sungjong sedikit menganga melihat rumah besar di depannya. Dengan segera ia tutup karena tidak mau dianggap mengagumi rumah itu. Ia menoleh ke arah _Appa_ -nya. "Kalau Ayah yakin ini bukan rumahnya, kita masih bisa menyuruh taksi itu untuk segera pergi dari sini."

Tuan Lee menatap anaknya dengan pasrah. "Sayangnya, Ayah sangat yakin kalau ini adalah rumahnya."

Walau Ayahnya berkata begitu, Sungjong masih ingin membetahkan dirinya di kursi penumpang dalam taksi itu. Yang dengan cepat harus pupus sesaat setelah sopir taksi masuk ke dalam setelah membantu mengeluarkan barang mereka dan menginjak pedal gas. Sungjong menatap bagian belakang taksi itu dengan tidak rela.

Ibunya mengambil inisiatif untuk mengusap bahu anaknya dengan lembut berusaha untuk mengurangi setidaknya sedikit dari beban yang diterima anaknya. Dan agaknya, hal itu manjur bagi Sungjong. Ia tersenyum sedih.

"Kamu masih punya kami, Jongie." Ibunya mencoba untuk menghibur.

"Ya. Tentu saja." Sungjong mengangguk.

Itu benar. Walaupun dia akan tinggal serumah dengan anak Tuan Kim, ia tidak benar-benar sendirian disana karena orangtuanya masih ada di sisinya.

Setelah melihat ekspresi anaknya yang agak melunak, Tuan Lee mengajak anak dan istrinya masuk. Ia yang menekan bel rumah.

Beberapa detik setelah ia menekan bel itu, seseorang membuka pintu gerbang berwarna coklat rumah besar di depan Sungjong. Seorang perempuan muda, cantik, yang membukanya. Sungjong sempat bertatapan dengan gadis itu.

Gadis itu bertanya setelah melihat mereka dan barang-barang mereka. "Tuan Lee?"

Ayah Sungjong mengangguk.

Tersenyum, si gadis kemudian memanggil beberapa orang untuk membawa barang mereka dan mempersilakan mereka masuk ke balik pintu gerbang, melewati halaman depan dan sampai di pintu depan.

Sungjong menahan mulutnya untuk tidak menganga melihat rumah yang begitu menyiratkan kekayaan itu. Sekali lagi, ia hanya pemuda biasa—yang sebenar-benarnya sangat biasa. Jadi agaknya hal baru bagi Sungjong melihat sesuatu yang merupakan hal yang ada di atas garis rata-rata. Saat sampai di pintu depan pun, Sungjong harus menahan rahang bawahnya untuk tidak jatuh.

Melihat pintu kayu yang dipelitur dengan cantiknya. Tergambar hiasan di permukaannya—Sungjong hampir saja menyentuh dan merabanya—dan kenop pintu yang di mata Sungjong terlihat mahal sekali. Hingga kemudian pintu itu dibuka dan memperlihatkan kondisi di dalam rumah. Sungjong menelan ludahnya. Baru pertama kali ia berkunjung ke rumah semahal ini.

Pikiran Sungjong teralihkan saat Nyonya Lee menarik tangannya yang membatu di depan pintu. Sungjong sempat berpikiran untuk tidak masuk ke dalam rumah saat melihat lantainya yang sangat bersih menyilaukan. Ia sedih saat memikirkan kotornya lantai itu kalau ia masuk ke dalam. Telapak sepatunya telah menjejak kemana-mana, hal wajar baginya untuk memikirkan hal itu saat akan masuk ke dalam rumah orang lain yang sangat bersih.

Kemudian pikirannya teralih lagi setiap kali ia melihat hal bagus di rumah itu yang belum pernah ia lihat, bahkan di dalam mimpi. Hingga mereka sampai di suatu tempat. Di depan pintu sebuah ruangan. Sungjong bisa menebak, pasti ada orang yang bernama Tuan Kim di dalam.

"Tuan Kim sudah menunggu di dalam," Sungjong ingin memakai kacamata hitam rasanya, ia merasa keren saat mengetahui tebakannya benar. "Barang-barang Tuan Lee sekeluarga akan dibawa ke kamar masing-masing."

Gadis itu membungkuk setelah membawa mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dimana ada seorang lelaki paruh baya yang sedang duduk di sebuah sofa beludru berwarna merah marun, kemudian melangkah keluar dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum ramah. Sungjong langsung membuang pemikiran tentang seorang pria gemuk berjenggot tebal saat membayangkan rupa Tuan Kim ataupun pria yang suka berkata kasar saat membayangkan sifatnya. Pria di depannya adalah orang yang baik, Sungjong bisa melihat itu dari matanya.

"Selamat datang," Pria itu melirik ke arah Sungjong. "Inikah putramu yang bernama Sungjong, Lee?"

Ayah Sungjong mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Tuan Kim. "Ya, itu dia."

"Dia tampan," Tuan Kim tertawa. "Sama sepertimu waktu masih muda dulu."

Tuan Lee ikut tertawa. "Tentu saja."

Tuan Kim mendekati Sungjong yang agak gugup. Dia tersenyum yang sedikitnya mengurangi kegugupan Sungjong. "Selamat datang di rumahku, Sungjong. Maaf telah melibatkan pemuda tampan sepertimu ke dalam masalah ini."

Sungjong melihat senyuman miris disana, kegugupannya serta-merta hilang. "Tidak. Saya justru merasa tersanjung karena Tuan Kim bersedia membantu keluarga kami." Sungjong tidak tahu makna dari apa yang ia ucapkan. Ia hanya tidak mau melihat pria ini sedih di hadapannya. Terlihat dari matanya bahwa pria ini sepertinya kekurangan tidur, yang Sungjong dapat menelaah apa masalahnya.

Sungjong membungkuk. "Terima kasih banyak."

Pria itu tertawa untuk yang kesekian kalinya—membuat Sungjong merasa bersalah telah memikirkan hal buruk tentangnya padahal mereka belum pernah bertemu. "Selain tampan, kamu juga sopan. Aku menyukaimu."

Kemudian Tuan Kim menepuk pundak Sungjong. "Seharusnya akulah yang berterima kasih kepadamu yang mau direpotkan dengan hal seperti ini."

Sungjong menggeleng membantah, membuat senyuman terbentuk di bibir Tuan Kim. "Hal yang bagus bisa memiliki anak sepertinya, Lee." Ia menepuk rambut Sungjong sambil menoleh kepada Ayah Sungjong.

"Aku sendiri sangat bersyukur." Ibu Sungjong memeluk tangan kanan Sungjong.

Tuan Kim tersenyum lagi kemudian melangkah ke arah meja kecil dengan telepon di atasnya. Ia menekan beberapa tombol dan terlihat membicarakan beberapa hal dengan orang yang dihubunginya. Ia menutup teleponnya beberapa detik kemudian. Mempersilakan tamunya duduk setelah berkata anaknya akan datang ke ruangan itu.

"Kamu sudah mengerti akan masalahnya, 'kan, Sungjong?" Tanya Tuan Kim seusai tamunya menyamankan diri di sofanya.

Sungjong mengangguk.

"Jangan bicarakan hal itu dengannya."

"Aku mengerti."

Tuan Kim melanjutkan, "Kamu masih sekolah, bukan? Aku yang akan menanggung biaya sekolahmu."

Sungjong ingin berteriak senang, di sisi lain ia juga merasa tidak enak karena telah membuat beban baru bagi pria itu.

"Tidak perlu khawatir," Pria itu mengibaskan tangannya saat mengerti arti ekspresi Sungjong. "Kamu sama sekali bukan beban. Aku juga telah berjanji akan menolong, 'kan?"

Sungjong hanya menatap Tuan Kim.

"Sayangnya, kamu harus pindah," Rasanya Sungjong tidak perlu lagi kaget, ia sudah menduganya. "Kamu akan satu sekolah bersama anakku, sebuah sekolah favorit di sekitar sini."

Anggukan Sungjong yang jadi tanda bahwa ia paham.

"Kamu adalah pemuda yang tegar." Pujian Tuan Kim kali ini membuat Sungjong agak tersipu—karena hal itu sama sekali tidak benar. Ia sama sekali bukan pemuda yang tegar.

Pintu terbuka, membuat orang yang ada di dalam ruangan menoleh ke arah pintu. Menanti sosok yang akan muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Aku masuk." Seorang pemuda masuk dengan langkah pelan, menutup pintu, membungkukkan badannya di hadapan keluarga Lee, menatap Sungjong sebentar, kemudian duduk di samping Tuan Kim.

 _Dekil_.

Adalah kesan pertama dari Sungjong untuk pemuda di depannya.

Bukan dalam artian sebenarnya. Tapi entah kenapa kata itu yang terpikirkan pertama kali oleh Sungjong.

"Ini anakku, namanya Myungsoo." Tuan Kim memeluk bahu anaknya.

Pemuda bernama Myungsoo itu mengangguk sopan. Sungjong masih mencari alasan kenapa ia bisa berpikir kalau pemuda itu dekil di matanya. Sikutan dari Ibu Sungjong menyadarkannya, dengan segera ia berdiri dan membungkuk.

"Lee Sungjong _imnida_." Setelahnya ia duduk kembali dan tanpa sengaja tatapannya bertemu dengan Myungsoo, _namja_ itu tersenyum. Sungjong membalas senyumnya, dengan paksa.

Kemudian mereka mengobrol perihal ke depannya tentang Sungjong dan Myungsoo. Pembicaraan tersebut sebenarnya membuat Sungjong tidak nyaman, tapi ia harus menghadapi kenyataannya. Yang ia tidak bisa hadapi adalah tatapan Myungsoo yang terus-terusan diarahkan kepadanya.

Ia berpikir ini akan benar-benar berat.

 ***Cerita berlanjut ke adegan yang ada di Bab Prolog***

Sungjong sedang sibuk mennginjak orang di bawahnya. Tidak memedulikan apakah yang jadi targetnya kesakitan atau tidak. Ia tidak peduli. Ini sudah siang dan pemuda yang harusnya mengantarkannya ke sekolah masih belum juga bangun.

"Bangun kau, dasar dekil!" Sungjong dengan kasar menduduki tubuh Myungsoo, kemudian menarik kaos pendek yang dipakainya.

Yang diganggu hanya melenguh pelan tanpa berniat membuka matanya ataupun bangkit dari tidurnya, membuat Sungjong semakin kesal.

Ia menarik bantal yang digunakan Myungsoo. Pemuda itu masih bersikeras tidak bangun justru menggunakan lengannya sebagai pengganti bantal.

"Kim Myungsoo! Aku bilang bangun sekarang juga!" Perintah Sungjong sambil mencubit lengan Myungsoo yang kini kemerahan.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Myungsoo terbangun dan membalik posisi mereka. Terlalu cepat bagi Sungjong. Kini ia terperangkap di antara kedua tangan Myungsoo yang ada di sisi kanan dan kiri kepalanya.

"Selamat pagi juga. Kim Sungjong." _Namja_ itu tersenyum nakal lalu mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Sungjong.

Sungjong menatap Myungsoo horor.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah mimpi buruk bagi Sungjong. Dengan cepat Myungsoo mengecup pipi Sungjong lembut. Saat melihat respon yang diberikan Sungjong hanyalah membatu, Myungsoo mengambil kesempatan itu dengan mengecup pipi sebelahnya, dengan cepat, dua kali.

Setelahnya ia bangkit kemudian dengan gesit lari ke kamar mandi.

Semua ini butuh proses di otak Sungjong. Saat prosesnya sudah memberi hasil, Sungjong dengan cepat bangkit dari posisinya. Kemudian lari ke depan pintu kamar mandi.

Menendang pintunya dengan keras, Sungjong berteriak, "DASAR PEMUDA MESUM DAN BRENGSEK!"

2-0 untuk Myungsoo.

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

Story Count Words : 2.782 (Without Summary, Emoji, dots, explanation, and Author Notes).

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca. Saya mengapresiasi para silent reader yang sangat banyak berkunjung ke fanfic milik Saya. Bagi yang sudah me- _review_ , fav, ataupun follow, saya juga sangat berterima kasih.

Semoga cerita di bab ini tetap membuat pembaca untuk setia menunggu kelanjutannya.

Sekian.

17012016

 **alexssucchi.**


	3. Don't Judge the Book by It's Cover!

_**A request-fanfiction from my colleague in work, Fahma. She made the main idea of this story.**_

 _ **Idea**_ _ **and Story-board belong to FahmaLKim**_

 _ **Story**_ _ **belong to alexssucchi**_

 _ **Characters**_ _ **belong to themselves**_

 _ **An Infinite Fanfiction, MyungJong as Main Pair**_

 _ **T-rated (Consider based on situation)**_

 **Lee Sungjong** **―** **seorang pemuda yang dijodohkan oleh orangtuanya dengan paksaan. Kim Myungjong** **―** **sang calon mempelai, yang tidak mengeluarkan protes atas perjodohan paksa Ayahnya. Keduanya menjalani perjodohan tersebut dengan dua cara yang berbeda. Dan perbedaan jalan pemikiran itu menghasilkan kejadian yang membuat Sungjong frustrasi. Apa sajakah kejadian tersebut?**

 _ **This story contain BL (Boys' Love), Full EYD, fail romance, creepy humor, novel-translated language, repeated words, also out of characters ('Cause I don't really know them, tbh).**_

 **Oh, adanya beberapa bahasa gaul disini adalah pengecualian EYD, karena author lagi** _ **baper**_ **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 3 : Just, Don't Ever Judge the Book by It's Cover!**

Lee Sungjong melempar jam tangan hitam yang terlihat mahal dengan cepat serta semangat yang membara ke arah _namja_ yang sedang bercermin sambil menata dasinya. Yang melempar sempat berpikir kalau lemparannya akan berhasil mengenai kepala calon suaminya dan membuat si target mengeluh kesakitan.

Sayangnya, respon yang diberikan target lebih cepat dari bayangannya. Kim Myungsoo berhasil menangkap jam tangan kesayangannya dan lekas mengenakannya di pergelangan tangan kanannya. "Terima kasih."

Sungjong mendecih. Ia berbalik dan dengan kasar mengambil tas selempangnya yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur. "5 menit," Sungjong menatap tajam punggung Myungsoo. "Di depan. Kalau masih belum saja, kupastikan _Ahjusshi_ Kim tidak akan memberi kunci mobil kepadamu lagi."

Kim Myungsoo melambaikan tangan pertanda ia mengerti―atau malah pertanda untuk mengusir Sungjong keluar dari kamar. Sungjong tidak peduli yang mana, ia hanya ingin cepat berangkat ke sekolahnya. Ini sudah sangat siang―menurutnya.

Mungkin hari ini akan menjadi lembar baru di buku kenangan miliknya yang berjudul 'Masa Sekolah'. Jadi sedikit-banyak ia merasa antusias untuk mendatangi sekolah barunya. Penasaran seperti apakah teman bergaulnya nanti. Juga penasaran dengan guru dan mata pelajarannya.

Bicara tentang sekolah barunya, tempat menuntut ilmunya itu adalah salah satu tempat pendidikan yang termasuk favorit di wilayah itu. Sungjong senang sih, mengetahui fakta itu. Berkesempatan untuk menuntut ilmu di sekolah favorit, kapan lagi ia bisa mendapatkan hal ini? Walau yah, ia tidak bisa menyingkirkan fakta bahwa calon suami pura-puranya juga bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Setahun di atasnya, sih. Tapi tetap saja, menyebalkan.

Suara langkah sepatu pantofel yang menghentak-hentak lantai mulus itu berubah menjadi langkah pelan ketika indra penglihatan Sungjong mendapati sosok wanita paruh baya berjalan anggun ke arahnya.

Setetes peluh dingin mengalir di dahi Sungjong. Gugup.

Ia memaksakan senyum saat wanita itu menghampirinya. Tersenyum sangat cerah. Secerah matahari di luar sana.

"Pagi!" Wanita itu mengeluarkan suara lembutnya dengan nada antusias.

"Pagi, _Ahjumma_ Kim." Sungjong menundukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat.

Nyonya Kim tertawa, tawanya memberi kehangatan di sekujur tubuh Sungjong. Ia merinding. Seolah bertemu dengan bidadari surga saja. Walau tentunya _Eomma_ -nya sendiri yang lebih tampak seperti bidadari.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu, Lee Sungjong," Wanita itu menepuk bahu Sungjong pelan. "Kamu bisa memanggilku _Eomma_!"

Sungjong memasang ekspresi datar. " _Eomma_."

"Ya, ya! Seperti itu!" Ujar wanita itu senang. Ia kemudian memerhatikan Sungjong dari atas ke bawah. Mengangguk pelan dan bertanya, "Dimana anakku, si Nakal Myungie?"

Sungjong membalik badannya ke arah pintu kamar yang ia tempati bersama anak dari wanita di depannya ini. Tepat saat ia menatap tajam pintu itu, Myungsoo membuka knop pintu dan menunjukkan sosoknya―seolah tatapannya dapat memanggil pemuda Kim keluar dari kamarnya.

"Di sana." Sungjong menunjuk ke belakang, masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Ah! Myungie!" Panggil Nyonya Kim dengan semangat yang tidak ditutup-tutupi―beliau bahkan melambai-lambaikan tangannya seperti menyiratkan kalau ia tidak pernah bertemu putranya sendiri. "Kemarilah, Sayang!"

Niatan Sungjong untuk pergi dari situ ditahan oleh kedua tangan Ibunda Myungsoo. Bola matanya menyampaikan bahwa ada yang ingin ia bicarakan kepada Sungjong dan Myungsoo.

 _Bagus_. _Namja_ cantik itu memutar bola matanya. _Semoga bukan hal-hal yang aneh_.

Sesaat setelah Myungsoo berdiri di sampingnya, Nyonya Kim memandang mereka lekat-lekat. Tubuhnya agak gemetar setelahnya. Berusaha menahan tawa keras yang akan beliau semburkan. Nyonya Kim menarik napas dan membuat _image_ anggunnya terjaga.

"Kalian cocok sekali berdiri berdampingan begini."

 _Kapan Tuhan akan mengabulkan permohonannya?_

Namun wanita itu tersenyum tulus. Membuat Sungjong merasa bersalah.

Tuan Kim tidak memberitahu ataupun membahas segala sesuatu mengenai tujuan di balik perjodohan Sungjong dengan Myungsoo kepada istrinya. Karena beliau adalah orang yang selalu mendukung putranya dari segala sudut pandang. Ia tidak akan protes apakah Myungsoo akan menyukai lawan jenis atau sesama jenis. Menurutnya, akan lebih baik kalau Myungsoo sendirilah yang memilih seseorang yang dicintainya.

Tapi perjodohan ini terjadi. Kurang lebih Nyonya Kim merasa kecewa, yang seketika luntur ketika melihat seorang Lee Sungjong dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Juga dengan tidak adanya penolakan yang tegas dari Myungsoo, yang dianggap persetujuan olehnya.

Nyonya Kim mengabaikan fakta bahwa Myungsoo juga _tidak_ memberikan persetujuannya. Tidak menolak, namun tidak pula ada kata setuju yang keluar dari mulutnya. Masih abu-abu, tidak adanya kepastian. Dan ya, Nyonya Kim tidak menghiraukannya―ia anggap ketidakjelasan itu adalah persetujuan dari Myungsoo.

Sungjong merasa ada jarum yang menancap dengan pelan di hatinya. Sakit sekali rasanya kalau harus bersandiwara di hadapan wanita paruh baya namun masih polos ini.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Sungjong yang diam tak bergerak―karena memikirkan masalah perjodohannya―setelah mendengar kalimat Nyonya Kim, Myungsoo justru mengalungkan lengannya ke atas pundak Sungjong dan menariknya mendekat. "Tentu saja. _Eomma_ pikir sedang berbicara dengan siapa?" Myungsoo menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Keinginan Sungjong untuk menginjak kaki dan memukul perut Myungsoo dengan sadis terpaksa harus ditahan melihat respon Ibu Myungsoo yang tertawa senang. Merusak kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajah Nyonya Kim sama sekali tidak termasuk dalam daftar hal yang ingin dilakukannya. Mungkin ia akan menghajar Myungsoo di dalam mobil nanti.

Di sisi lain, ia tidak tahan harus terus-terusan bersandiwara. Jadi ia memulai aktingnya, "Ah! Lihat, _Eomma_! Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan kurang sepuluh menit. Kami bisa terlambat," Sungjong meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas dada Myungsoo sambil melihat langsung ke matanya. "Ya kan, _Myungie_?"

Ada nada jijik di sana. Hanya Myungsoo dan Sungjong yang sadar akan hal itu. Salah satu alis Myungsoo naik ke atas. Namun tampaknya, wanita yang dipenuhi aura kebaikan itu sama sekali tidak menyadari hal tersebut.

"Ah! Benar juga. Kalian harus cepat berangkat. Sampai bertemu lagi nanti," Nyonya Kim menoleh ke arah jam dinding, kemudian ke arah Sungjong dan Myungsoo yang masih dalam pose sebelumnya. Tersenyum hangat, ia berpesan, "Jaga Sungjongie baik-baik, Myungsoo."

Ekspresi Myungsoo berubah dalam sekejap kemudian mengangguk antusias. " _Eomma_ mempercayakan _Sungjongie_ di tangan yang tepat." Ia menampilkan senyum 3 jari kemudian.

Sungjong merinding. Segera ia membungkukkan badannya kepada Nyonya Kim dengan cepat kemudian setengah berlari meninggalkan Myungsoo di belakang.

"Eh, tunggu, dong!" Tangan Myungsoo terulur meraih udara. Seolah ingin menggapai punggung Sungjong dan merasa akan ditinggalkan.

Ibunya tertawa. Daripada sedih seperti yang dirasakan saat ia menonton drama picisan di televisi, justru kelucuan yang didapatnya. Anaknya bertingkah konyol sekali di depan Sungjong. Tanpa diberitahu pun, Nyonya Kim tahu kalau putranya memiliki ketertarikan berlebih kepada calon menantunya.

Myungsoo berbalik lalu membungkuk dan memeluk wanita yang melahirkannya dengan tergesa kemudian berlari mengejar Sungjong di depan.

Senyum indah menghiasi wajah wanita itu. Tentu saja tertarik. Sungjong 'kan, _calon menantunya_.

◦(≥w≤)◦

Selama perjalanan menuju ke sekolah sama sekali tidak ada keberisikan yang ditimbulkan oleh salah seorang dari Lee Sungjong dan Kim Myungsoo. Masing-masing duduk di tempatnya dengan tenang. Tidak ada niat untuk memecahkan suasana yang hening itu. Sungjong juga membatalkan rencana menghajar Myungsoo di mobil, larut dalam keheningan.

Sungjong, _sih_ , sudah biasa dengan yang namanya keheningan. Yang tidak biasa itu adalah Kim Myungsoo yang sama sekali tidak menimbulkan bunyi berisik barang sebentar. Ia fokus kepada jalan raya di depannya yang tidak begitu ramai. Menggerakkan tongkat persneling dengan pelan, tanpa menoleh atau bahkan melirik Sungjong.

Tentunya hal ini menimbulkan sedikit―catat! Sedikit!―rasa bingung dalam diri Sungjong. Bukannya bingung karena Myungsoo tidak mengajaknya bicara dan menggodanya―ia justru bersyukur karena hal itu―namun dikarenakan Sungjong baru tahu ada orang yang sefokus ini kalau mengemudi.

Maksud Sungjong di sini adalah _benar-benar_ fokus. Bola mata Myungsoo membuatnya terlihat seperti hendak memakan jalanan aspal di hadapannya, setidaknya itulah yang diperhatikan Sungjong. Ayah Sungjong saja tidak akan sefokus itu kalau mengemudi.

Kemudian sebuah pemikiran muncul di kepala Sungjong.

 _Ah. Orang kaya. Pasti sangat memerhatikan keselamatan diri sendiri karena tidak mau mengeluarkan banyak uang di rumah sakit apabila terjadi kecelakaan._

Anggukan mengerti dilakukannya. Lalu merubah pose dari duduk yang biasa saja, menjadi duduk seperti seorang bos. Kedua kaki dan tangan yang saling menyilang. Namun agak terasa tidak nyaman karena mobil milik Myungsoo memiliki kursi yang terlalu dekat dengan _dashboard_ membuat kaki kirinya menindih kaki kanannya dengan sangat rapat.

Sungjong memilih untuk mencari gaya duduk ala bos yang lain, yang nyaman. Namun lagi-lagi gagal karena ruang geraknya sangat sempit. Sementara sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri, Myungsoo melirik setiap apapun yang dilakukan Sungjong dari ekor matanya. Menahan tawa remeh yang hendak keluar dari mulut, Myungsoo kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke jalan raya. Memilih untuk tidak memedulikan pemuda yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya.

Terlalu sulit memilih gaya mana yang cocok untuknya duduk, Sungjong menyerah dan memutuskan untuk duduk seperti awal tadi. Biasa saja. Sungjong heran. Buat apa repot-repot memilih gaya untuk duduk padahal ia bisa nyaman hanya dengan duduk dengan posisi biasa seperti ini? Rasa penyesalan karena telah membuang waktunya dengan tidak perlu merambah hati Sungjong.

 _Baper_ , deh.

Sungjong merengut dan ekspresi itu terus terpasang di wajahnya hingga ia sampai di suatu tempat yang ia duga adalah sekolah barunya. Ekspresi yang tidak cocok digunakan Sungjong berganti cepat menjadi cerah. Seolah telah menemukan sumber air setelah 2 minggu melewatkan hari-hari di padang pasir yang kering nan panas.

Sungjong mencatat kalimat tadi sambil berpikir bahwa kalimat tersebut cocok untuk pembuatan kalimat di pelajaran sastra. Barangkali ia butuh. Kembali ke topik.

Kecerahan ekspresi Sungjong membuat Myungsoo menoleh dan menahan tawanya lagi. Myungsoo mulai tidak tahu pembatas antara polos dan idiot. Oh. Apakah dirinya terlalu kasar? Menaikkan bahunya tidak peduli, Myungsoo dengan cepat keluar dari mobilnya tanpa banyak bicara.

Sungjong yang melihat tunangan brengseknya keluar tanpa memedulikannya, segera melepas _seat-belt_ dan ikut keluar dengan tergesa. Mengikuti langkah Myungsoo yang berlalu dengan gesit.

 _Apa-apaan sih, pemuda itu?!_ Jengkel menguasai Sungjong, namun tidak serta-merta membuatnya mengucapkan kalimat protes. Ia tetap mengikuti _namja_ tinggi itu dengan langkah lebar. Kesempatan untuk memerhatikan tempat sekitar baik-baik hilang sudah karena ia harus mengikuti Kim Myungsoo.

Hingga kemudian lelaki itu berhenti mendadak. Membuat Sungjong dengan tidak nikmatnya mencium punggung tegap Myungsoo. Hidungnya memerah.

"Kalau mau berhenti, bilang! Kau 'kan tidak punya lampu di bokongmu untuk menunjukkan kau akan berhenti!" Sungjong mengomel sambil mengelus hidungnya.

"Kenapa mengikutiku?" Myungsoo malah bertanya kepadanya.

Sungjong menyipitkan salah satu matanya. "Kau 'kan tahu aku murid baru disini," Sungjong menaikkan tangannya dan memegang dahi dengan punggung tangan kemudian berujar dramatis nan sarkastis. "Ah, tidak. Aku tersesat!"

Myungsoo hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar. Sungjong melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka tetap pada posisi masing-masing selama beberapa detik. Suasana sekolah sudah sepi, tanpa diberitahu pun, Sungjong tahu sekarang sudah memasuki jam pelajaran. Jadi Sungjong menghela napas frustrasi dan berusaha menjelaskan keadaannya sekarang kepada _namja_ idiot itu.

"Aku butuh ke kantor. Kantor kepala sekolah!" Sungjong memeragakan sebuah visual kosong berbentuk rumah dengan tangannya di depan Myungsoo. "Aku harus kesana. Aku murid baru!"

"Ada di sana." Myungsoo menunjuk ke arah kanannya―arah kiri Sungjong, dimana ada belokan ke sebuah koridor lain. Sungjong mengikuti arah tunjukannya kemudian beralih menatap Myungsoo lagi.

"Lantas?"

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak mengantarku?" Sungjong _geregetan_.

"Memangnya kau anak kecil yang butuh pendamping?" Entah Myungsoo sedang mengejeknya atau apa, yang jelas Sungjong kesal dibilang seperti itu.

" _The hell_ , Kim Myungsoo! Kau pikir aku hanya akan berjalan kesana, sendirian, dan kemudian tersesat tanpa menemukan ruangan yang dimaksud?"

Myungsoo mengernyit. "Apa gunanya papan nama ruangan yang terletak di atas depan pintu, Lee Sungjong? Di sekolah lamamu tidak ada atau bagaimana?" Ia mendengus.

Sungjong dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya ke arah yang ditunjuk Myungsoo tanpa membalas perkataan atau melihat pemuda itu lagi. Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Apa, _sih_ , susahnya menemani Sungjong untuk menjelaskan beberapa hal kepada kepala sekolah mengenai dirinya? Dia murid baru, harus registrasi terlebih dahulu, 'kan?

Kurang lebih Sungjong juga merasa tersindir akan kalimat Myungsoo yang secara tidak langsung menyatakan perbedaan sekolah biasa dengan sekolah elit. Sungjong paling benci yang namanya perbedaan seperti itu. Jadi ia lebih memilih pergi daripada harus mendebatkan hal itu dengan tunangannya.

"Dasar pemuda brengsek." Sungjong mengerutkan dahinya.

(∏w∏)

Sungjong ingin menangis sekarang. Ini sudah lima belas menit lebih dari semenjak ia berpisah arah dengan Myungsoo yang tidak memedulikannya. Padahal ia mengikuti petunjuk arah yang diberikan Myungsoo.

" _Ada di sana."_

Cacian dan makian dilontarkan Sungjong di dalam hati. Tentunya. Apa yang jelas dari arahan yang diberikan Myungsoo?! Sungjong hampir saja berteriak histeris. Sekolah ini besar! Dalam artian yang sebenar-benarnya! Kalimat seperti, "Ada disana." Tanpa petunjuk lebih dari itu akan sangat tidak membantu Sungjong mau dibilang seperti apa juga!

"Aku benar-benar akan meminta _Ahjusshi_ Kim untuk merampas kunci mobil pemuda sialan itu." Sungjong merengek sambil memandang lantai yang dijejaknya.

Matanya melirik kesana kemari, bahkan tidak ada denah sekolah di sini! Sekolahnya yang lama dan _biasa_ saja memiliki setidaknya 2 denah sekolah yang terletak di tempat yang tepat―selebihnya tidak tepat karena ada yang diletakkan di belakang kamar mandi pria―sedangkan ini, sekolah yang menurut Myungsoo lebih 'wow' dari sekolah lama Sungjong, tidak memiliki denah sekolah!

Ia tidak mengada-ada. Ia sudah berjalan di situ selama lima belas menit tanpa menemukan denah sekolah, guru, murid, orang hidup, siapa saja yang sekiranya bisa menolong Sungjong dan menunjukkan arah yang benar kepadanya. Ruangan-ruangan yang ia lewati juga kebanyakan kosong dan sepi.

Sungjong merasa ingin menjambak rambutnya kuat-kuat―yang dengan segera ia urungkan karena masih sayang dengan rambutnya yang lembut dan halus―apa yang lebih sial dari ini? Tersesat dan tak menemukan siapapun untuk meminta tolong? Bahkan papan nama ruangan sama sekali tidak membantunya karena ia tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris.

 _Ini sekolah macam apa, sih?! Ya Tuhan!_

Menyerah, Sungjong menjongkokkan dirinya tanpa kenal tempat. Ia pundung. Menggambar apa sajalah di atas lantai mulus tanpa noda dengan jari telunjuknya. Sungjong tidak peduli ia terlihat seperti anak kecil. Ia hanya ingin menemukan ruangan kepala sekolah dan menuntut ilmu dengan tenang di kelasnya.

Sebutir air menetes dari mata Sungjong. Bukannya sedih karena ia tidak menemukan ruangan kepala sekolah ataupun Myungsoo yang dengan kejamnya tidak mau mengantarnya. Ia sedih karena kenapa dari semua orang, Sungjong-lah yang harus mengalami hal ini? Apa karena ia jarang berdoa di kuil dan mendapatkan balasannya?

 _Aku akan rajin ke kuil setelah ini, Tuhan. Aku mohon bantu aku._

Entah karena Lee Sungjong adalah pemuda baik yang suka menurut pada orangtua walaupun mereka telah menimpakan masalah pada Sungjong, atau karena Tuhan hanya sedang ingin berbaik hati kepadanya, atau karena janjinya ke kuil, Sungjong mendengar tapak sepatu dari arah belakang.

Senang bukan main, Sungjong bangkit dari posisinya tanpa mengusap air mata yang menetes demi melihat siapakah sosok malaikat yang datang di saat Sungjong membutuhkannya.

Sosok yang semakin mendekat ke arah Sungjong itu membuat Sungjong melebarkan matanya―masih tidak merubah fakta kalau matanya tetap terlihat sipit. Tidak hanya Sungjong. Orang itu juga melebarkan matanya ketika melihat Sungjong.

"K-kau―" Sungjong terbata.

"Lee Sungjong." Orang itu bersuara.

(O_O)

"Lee Sungjong."

Kim Myungsoo tanpa sadar mengucapkan sebuah nama yang tidak lagi asing baginya. Ia berjalan maju.

Mendekat kepada orang itu. Ia menyerahkan bukunya. "Ini." Orang di depannya mengangguk. Myungsoo berbalik menjauh.

Ia memandang jam tangannya.

Dua puluh lima menit.

Lima belas menit yang lalu, ia dan Sungjong berpisah di belokan koridor. Setelah menunjukkan arah ruang kepala sekolah, Myungsoo tidak peduli lagi dan berjalan dengan santai menuju kelasnya yang sudah memulai mata pelajaran. Tidak lebih dari beberapa menit baginya untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan gurunya. Ia juga sudah menyerahkannya baru saja.

Ia yakin mendapat nilai sempurna. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kepercayaan dirinya dalam bidang akademik maupun non-akademik. Walau faktanya, Myungsoo masih lemah dalam pelajaran sastra. Tapi dasar sudah percaya diri, Myungsoo gengsi mengakui kelemahannya tersebut.

Ia kembali duduk di kursinya. Memainkan pensilnya asal. Ia agak merasa gelisah. Bukan mengkhawatirkan Sungjong. Ah, ya, mungkin bisa disebut khawatir. Tapi bukan khawatir dengan orangnya. Namun khawatir dengan ancamannya tadi pagi. Sungjong bilang ia akan meminta ayahnya untuk merampas kunci mobil yang dipakainya.

Namun hal itu akan dilakukannya kalau ia terlambat lima menit tidak sampai di pintu depan, 'kan? Ia berhasil keluar dari kamarnya dalam 2 menit dan menyusul Sungjong dalam 2 menit. Masih ada 1 menit dan mereka mencapai pintu depan bersama-sama. Apakah yang seperti itu masih termasuk dalam hitungannya?

Tidak, bukan itu. Myungsoo sebenarnya khawatir akan ancaman Sungjong berlaku untuk segala kesalahan yang dibuatnya. Misal, meninggalkannya di koridor mencari sendiri arah ruang kepala sekolah, ketika mencari Sungjong malah tersesat dan tidak menemukan seorangpun untuk dimintai tolong di sana. Myungsoo takut hal itu terjadi dan akan membuatnya kehilangan kunci mobil kesayangannya.

Kepalanya menggeleng. Ia 'kan sudah memberitahu arahnya. Walau, yah, kurang spesifik dan detail. Namun bagi Myungsoo itu sudah lebih dari cukup, kok.

Kemudian Myungsoo merasa ia mengingat sesuatu. Dia lemas rasanya ketika sadar akan hal yang baru saja diingatnya. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dari kursinya dan meminta ijin pergi ke toilet kepada guru. Toh, ia sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Ia agak membanting pintu kelas ketika keluar. Berlari ke arah tempat dimana ia meninggalkan Sungjong―tapi rasanya Sungjong dulu _deh_ , yang meninggalkannya. Sambil berlari ia berusaha menahan tangannya yang ingin memukul diri sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan hal yang baru diumumkan beberapa hari kemarin? Tidak biasanya ia melupakan hal-hal seperti ini dengan cepat.

Dengan tingkah lakunya sendiri, Myungsoo yakin ia telah menggali lubang kubur untuk dirinya. Ia agak menyesal sudah melupakan hal ini dan meninggalkan―atau ditinggalkan―Sungjong di koridor tadi pagi. Sekarang Myungsoo sudah tidak perlu ragu lagi kalau Sungjong sedang tersesat.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, 'kan, ada pengumuman yang berisi kantor kepala sekolah sedang pindah ruangan karena alasan pribadi yang tidak perlu diketahui para murid. Kantor kepala sekolah ada di arah berlawanan dari yang ditunjukkan oleh Myungsoo. Papan nama ruangan juga pasti sudah dipindah ke ruangan kepala sekolah yang sekarang, jadi sudah pasti tidak ada gunanya juga mau membaca papan nama berbahasa Inggris itu. Apalagi sampai repot-repot membuka kamus untuk mencari artinya.

Tunggu. Myungsoo berpikir lagi. Sungjong bisa berbahasa asing, tidak? Ia belum mengetahuinya dan dengan santainya ia berjalan meninggalkan―atau ditinggalkan―Sungjong ke kelasnya dengan perasaan egois. Tidak memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Sungjong.

Myungsoo menepuk dahinya dan mempercepat langkah larinya. Kalau Ibunya tahu akan hal ini, sudah bisa dipastikan Kim Myungsoo telah membuat beliau kecewa karena Myungsoo sendiri yang bilang akan menjaga Lee Sungjong dengan baik.

Keringat mulai membasahi dahi Myungsoo. Ia membiarkannya. Bahkan dia sudah menyiapkan sebuah jawaban untuk guru di kelasnya apabila beliau menanyakan kenapa ia berkeringat seperti ini. Itupun kalau gurunya cukup peduli padanya.

Myungsoo menggeleng kasar. Ada yang lebih penting dari hal itu. Ada yang membuatnya lebih khawatir lebih dari apapun.

Ia sangat khawatir―

Tangan besar Myungsoo mencengkeram saku celananya.

―Sangat khawatir kalau _Appa_ -nya akan merampas kunci mobil darinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Count Story Words : 2.941 words (Without Summary, Emoji, dots, also Author Notes).**

 _Special thanks to Jjong03, Soyu567, 9094, Adilla Kim, Ichimaru Kyoshiro, sweetkookie60, zia huang. I love you all, arigatou gozaimassucchi._

 _Oh, right. The title of this chapter is actually have a meaning that connected with this chapter's story plot._

 _Thanks for the reader that appreciate this story with give this fanfiction a favorite, follow, or review. Also for silent readers that always hide. I sincerely wanted to thank you. Lastly, mind to review?_

 _Malang, Saturday 30 January 2016._

 _alexssucchi_


End file.
